Minsan Sa Aking Buhay
by LiL.feLLow
Summary: S&S--mag-best friend. Si Syaoran sikat (or heartthrob), at si Sakura, isa lamang ordinaryong estudyante. Mahal nila ang isa't isa ngunit hindi ito kayang masabi... Pls. RR!


**TITLE: Minsan Sa Aking Buhay  
GENRE: Romance / Tragedy  
RATING: T or PG-13  
SUMMARY / BUOD: S&S—mag-best friend. Si Syaoran—heartthrob at sikat, si Sakura—isang ordinaryo. Mahal nila ang isa't isa ngunit hindi masabi…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hi! Magandang araw po sa inyo, mga kapwa kong Pinoy! Obvious namang Pinoy ang babasa nito, hindi ba? Pero kung meron man pong iba siyang nagbabasa nito ngayon at sadyang nakakaintindi ng aming lengwahe, welcome! Hehe… Sana po'y magustuhan ninyo itong maikli kong fanfic. First time ko pa lang po dito e, so please bear with me.

By the way, medyo AU po 'tong fanfic na ito. Sabihin po nating—wala yung mahika na gawa ng CCS anime. Ang totoo pong language nito ay _taglish_, pinagsamang tagalog at ingles. At, sasabihin ko lang po ito ng isang beses—I don't own CLAMP! Though inside me I wish I do… Hehe! Joke lang po iyon, mga pips!

And, this fanfic is dedicated to a certain good friend and my 'alter ego' kung tawagin namin ang isa't isa—si **darkshadow36** po. If you're curious about her, read her fanfics—they're all good! And now, let's begin!

**Chapter 1: Kaibigan: Aking Turi**

"Hi, Syaoran! Kumusta ka na?" masayang binati ni Sakura ang pinakamamahal na kaibigan habang ito'y papasok ng kanilang silid-aralan.

Natawa ang binata habang ito'y dali-daling lumapit sa kanyang upuan na nasa tabi ng kay Sakura. "Ikaw talaga, Sakura… Yan na lang lagi ang un among pagbati sa akin…" Umupo siya. "Pero sa bagay, kaya nga lagging maganda ang araw ko e… nang dahil sa iyo."

Namula man si Sakura, ngumiti pa rin siya. "Ayos lang yun, noh… basta ikaw, bespren."

Miyerkules. Kay ganda ng pagsikat ng araw noong umagang iyon sa Tomoeda Elementary School. Bago mag-ring ang bell para sa unang klase, mga dalawampung minuto bago ang takdang oras, may kani-kaniyang 'monkey business' ang mga estudyante sa ika-anim na bnaitang. Alam niyo na—yung tipong _'talking to friends'_ o kaya nama'y paminsan, parte na rin diyan ang paggawa ng mga takdang aralin na nalimutang gawin _o_ sinadyang hindi gawin sa bahay. Hehe—ganun kasi sa eskwelahang namin. Yun ang ginagawa namin kasi bago mag-time na sa umaga.

"So, Kumusta kayo nila Kuya Touya sa bahay ninyo?"

"Ahm… Okay lang kami. Medyo nag-aalala nga lang ako kay daddy. Madalas kasi siyang magpuyat ngayon. Mabuti na nga lang tinutulungan siya paminsan ni kuya pag wala siyang _assignment_ o kaya kung kaunti lang ang kanyang gagawin na _schoolwork_."

"Mabuti naman at ayos lang kayo… Lalo pa nama't wala ka nang ina…" Tumingin sa sahig si Syaoran. "Oops… Sorry ha… 'tong dila ko talaga oo…"

Sa kabila nito, nakangiti pa rin si Sakura. "Syaoran… 'wag kang mag-alala. Relax ka lang, kasi kaya naman namin e. Oo nga pala, musta na si Auntie Yelan? Yung mga kapatid mo?"

Huminga ng malalim si Syaoran. "As usual, okay pa rin naman sila. Ay, bago ko nga pala makalimutan—" tinignan niya sa mata si Sakura, "nagawa mo ba yung _assignment_ natin sa _English_? Paturo naman o… Hehe…" Minadali niyang kinuha sa kanyang bag ang kwaderno niya sa _English_ at pati na rin ang isang black ball pen.

"Oo, nagawa ko—"

"Pakopya naman o!" Nag-_puppy eyes_ _look_ si Syaoran, na sadyang ikinaaliwan ni Sakura. Ngunit hindi siya magpapahulog dito. Tumawa lang siya at kinuha ang _notebook_ ni Syaoran. "Sige na… magbe-bell na e… Tapos yan pa ang una nating subject sa umaga!"

"Sige na nga," ang tanging nasambit ni Sakura. Ibinigay niya ang kanyang kwaderno kay Syaoran. "Pero ang gusto ko… Matuto ka habang ika'y nangongopya. Naku, pasalamat ka at _assignment_ lang ito noh…"

Habang sumasagot si Syaoran, kausap naman ni Sakura ang isa pa nilang kaibigan na si Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Tomoyo… Musta na kayo ni Eriol? Hehehehe…"

Mahinang tumawa si Tomoyo. "Haay, Sakura… Hindi pa nga nanliligaw yung tao e… Tapos—"

"Oist… speaking of!" Tinaas-baba ni Sakura ang kanyang dalawang kilay.

At gayon na nga. Pumasok sa silid-aralan ang isang gwapong binatilyo. Asul ang kanyang buhok at pati na rin ang kanyang mga mata na nakasalamin. Maputi ang kanyang balat. Eriol Hiiragizawa ang kanyang pangalan.

Bigla na lamang namula si Tomoyo nang lapitan sila nito. Itinago ni Tomoyo ang kanyang mukha at nagkunwaring interesado siya sa ginagawa ni Syaoran, na ngayo'y katatapos lang gawin ang takdang aralin sa asignaturang Ingles at sa ngayon ay nagdodrowing muna bilang pang-aliw.

"Hello, Eriol!" Tinapakan ni Sakura ang paa ni Tomoyo.

_"Aray ko ho…"_

"Hi, Sakura!" Nakangiti si Eriol habang siya ay dali-daling lumapit sa kanyang mga kaibigan. "Hi Syaoran! Hi Tomoyo!"

BUmati rin si Syaoran. Ngunit nakatalikod pa rin si Tomoyo as if wala siyang narinig.

"Uuy… Sige na…" Kiniliti ni Sakura ang baywang ni Tomoyo habang hindi nakatingin si Eriol.

At dahil sa patuloy na pangungulit ni Sakura, napilitan si Tomoyo. "Er… H-hi, Eirol..."

_Common knowledge_ ito sa buong klase. Alam nila na may gusto si Tomoyo kay Eriol pero dahil sa magkakaibigan sila sa klase, minabuti na lang nilang hindi sabihin kay Eriol ang sikretong malupit an ito. Kaya ang bunga, walang kamuang-muang si Eriol tungkol ditto. Ngunit, sa kabilang dako, walang alam sila Eriol at Tomoyo na gusto silang pagkaisahan ng buong klase.

Kinikilig ang mga estudyante sa loob ng silid-aralan habang tinitignan ang _'awkward moment'_ ng dalwa.

"Ang cute nilang tignan," nasambit ng isang mag-aaral sa klaseng iyon na ang pangalan ay Rika Sasaki.

"Para silang tunay na _young couple_," nagmala-_dreamy sigh_ naman si Chiharu Mihara.

"_I agree_," itinaas ni Yamazaki Takashi ang kanyang mga kamay as though sumasamba siya. Natawa dito si Naoko Yanagisawa.

"Pero…" ang sabi niya. Tumingin siya sa itaas.

"Bakit na naman?" tanong ni Chiharu.

"E… Kung may Eriol _and Tomoyo pairing_ tayo dito sa klase… Bakit hindi rin natin subukan sila… _Syaoran at Sakura_? Lahat sila'y magkakaibigan, you know…"

"Saludo ako sa iyo, Naoko!" Pianlo ni Yamazaki ang likod ni Naoko. "At ngayon, pare-pareho silang walang alam sa balak natin para sa kanila!"

Nagpulung-pulong silang apat at binuklod na rin nila ang iba pang mga kaklase tungkol dito maliban sa apat na magkakatropa.

Nagtaka sila.

"Uy, isali ninyo naman kami diyan…" nagulantang ang kanilang mga kaklase nang narinig si Sakura.

"_It is top secret, man,_" tumawa si Yamazaki. Nakitawa na rin ang buong klase.

Maya-maya'y nag-ring na ang bell. Bumalik ang mga estudyante sa kani-kaniyang mga upuan.

**TBC**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Diyan ko po muna tatapusin ang unang chap. Maikling kwento lang naman po kasi ito, since it's my first time. Please bear with me at sana that was a jumpstart. Please wag niyo pong kalimutan mag-READ and REVIEW! Hehe… Chow! I'ma gonna go update this one sooner or later…


End file.
